My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits
This is a list of changes made in international broadcasts of the show. These changes include cut scenes, radically changed dialogue, and added features. Changes made for every international broadcast of an episode are listed at the top of the section for that episode. Recurring edits :This section is transcluded from the article recurring edits. If you wish to edit this section, click here. Censorship Arabic These following censorship cuts only refer to the aired Arabic-dubbed prints as they appeared on Cartoon Network Arabic. Cuts like these are common on the channel's other shows due to the channel's obscure censorship policies, and so it is not likely the dubbers' responsibility. Other Middle Eastern free-to-air children's channels would censor content as well, although the extent may differ (CNA's censorship extent is relatively one of the lowest though). Oddly enough, most of the nature of content often cut in Middle Eastern children's channels are usually retained in the region's more "adult" channels, especially when being mild enough, so it is likely these cuts were not performed for any legal reasons whatsoever. Recurring reasons for such cuts tend to stand on grounds of "retaining the morality and culture of its audience based on Islamic values." Any known episode that do not appear on the following list were aired "as is", in spite of any similar content that may have featured. *In The Show Stoppers, the very brief scene of the piglet that licked down Sweetie Belle's dirty back was removed. *In Green Isn't Your Color, the whole scene - from the moment a needle-prickled Spike was admiring Rarity, through his "confession" to Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, and making them promise secrecy, towards when Twilight Sparkle warned Spike that Rarity might find out about his feelings - was wholly removed. The scene looked like as if Spike was stating his lack of pain from the needles, and then cut-cue to Photo Finish appearing at Rarity's door. Later in the episode, the whole scene - from when Twilight Sparkle accidentally out-loud "revealed" Spike's feelings for Rarity, and towards Pinkie Pie's comical appearance and stating her disappointment in Twilight Sparkle - was also removed. Despite the latter cut, oddly enough the scene where Spike states his disappointment in Twilight Sparkle due to breaking her promise was retained, making the ending appear inconsistent with the rest of the episode. *In Party of One, whole scene with Spike and Rarity together was removed. It was edited in a way to look as if Pinkie Pie went from Applejack, and cut-cue to pop up beside Rarity just before inviting her to the after-party party. English (non-US) *'Canada' **On broadcasts of the episodes Boast Busters, Call of the Cutie, Party of One, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 each occurrence of the word "loser" is muted. **The word "stupid" is also muted in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. *'United Kingdom' **The episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 has not been broadcast as "cider" in the UK is an alcoholic drink; the equivalent to "hard cider" in the US. **In My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Where the Apple Lies, any instances of the word "cider" are muted for this reason too. Italian *The episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 has not been broadcast, most likely due to the translators translating "cider" directly. Despite this, the episode is available on DVD and on Netflix, and the Italian version of The Flim Flam Cider Song is available on Hasbro Studios Shorts' YouTube channel. *In Bats!, the following lines and scenes are all cut, again, most likely due to the translators translating "cider" directly: **'Rainbow Dash': What about the cider? There was still cider, right? Applejack: Not. A. Drop. Rainbow Dash: No cider?! No cider?! **'Rainbow Dash': Think of the cider! Won't somepony please think of the cider?! **'Rainbow Dash': First round of cider's on me! **'Applejack': Yee-haw! Rainbow Dash: We'll be drinking cider all winter long! Applejack: I wanna thank you for your help. **'Rainbow Dash': Does that mean what I think it means? Applejack: Yup! More cider too. Polish *Cider has been translated literally only in Simple Ways, Castle Sweet Castle, and Tanks for the Memories. Otherwise it is replaced with less controversial terms, such as apple juice, kompot, or tea (Appleoosa's Most Wanted). Spanish (Latin America) *"Darn" is removed from all episodes except for The Last Roundup when Rainbow Dash says . *"Oh my gosh!", "Oh my goodness!" and similar expressions are replaced with and , except in All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. However, in this short, "O... M... Goodness!" is replaced with . *"Cider" is censored in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 due to it typically being an alcoholic beverage, being replaced with "jugo de manzana" (apple juice). The word is censored in all episodes except for Sisterhooves Social when Rarity says . **It is uncensored and mentioned as "cidra" since Bats!. *In Gauntlet of Fire, Garble's quote and scene where he says "That's his daughter, Princess Ember. I wouldn't even look at her if I were you, unless you want Torch to eat you!" is removed. *In Rock Solid Friendship, Pinkie Pie's quote and scene where she says "They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will choose Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers!" was removed. *In The Perfect Pear, Applejack's quote and scene where she says "Are you sayin' our mother was a... Pear?!" was removed because, as a last name, "Pear" is said with its English pronunciation and it sounds like "perra" without "a" in Spanish, which is used to refer a female dog but a very offensive word as well. *"Stupid" is removed in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies and replaced in other episodes and in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship with . Swedish *In all cases, cider is translated to . Turkish The following examples of censorship apply only to television broadcasts of the series in Turkey: *The episodes Bridle Gossip, Feeling Pinkie Keen, The Show Stoppers, and Hearts and Hooves Day have not been broadcast on Turkish television, and are only available on Netflix. *The majority of scenes with romance are deleted (e.g. part of Rarity's verse in "At the Gala"). Episode titles :This section is transcluded from the article international episode titles. If you wish to edit this section, click here. Edits by episode :This section is transcluded from the article international episode edits. If you wish to edit this section, click here. Gallery Notes References Category:Lists Category:International production